Family Secrets
by MaMZg67
Summary: Two families, both with a family secret. She knew his secret, she knew what she was getting into when she first met Damon Salvatore.
1. Mystic Falls

_**This is my first story and I hope it's not too lame.**_

_**I'm going with the Vampire Diaries TV show, but I have read the books too and they are great. **_

_**So the Salvatore brothers have been in town for a while, Caroline isn't a vampire and Tyler isn't a werewolf (well not yet). I'm taking things from the beginning.**_

_**Thanks for reading. =**__**)**_

**Chapter 1**

I was standing in the backyard and watching the houses next to ours and the woods that stretched behind them.

It felt strange having a forest right next to our backyard. I mean, when we lived in Seattle we didn't live in the center of the city but we didn't have a freaking forest behind our house either.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I'm gonna miss Seattle. Not the rain or the noise but my friends and our old house. But I'm going to make new friends here and I'll stay in contact with my old friends. I was popular in my old school, but I'm probably gonna get replaced real soon. It's just how it goes.

But I'm not some tramp who wears Gucci or Prada or whatever. I don't care about labels. I was popular in my old school because I have a certain level of sassiness, I'm confident and, as guys tell me, extremely good looking.

Well I guess I have to see what people in this town will think of me. Me and my parents moved to Mystic Falls yesterday and tomorrow's Monday and my first day of school here.

Funny how I feel nervous, and a little bit scared, I don't usually feel scared. Well It's not like I move to a new town every day. And my mom said she knew some people from this town which I find unusual because I've never met any of my mom's old friends. I mean she had friends in Seattle but my parents moved to Seattle when my mom was still pregnant. They didn't talk about where they lived before. I used to ask them about it all the time when I was a little girl, and when I stopped asking questions (that weren't answered) they thought I dropped the subject, but I haven't. I've tried to find out everything that I could about their background but it's hard to dig when you don't know where to dig. So I'm gonna find out everything that I can here, and with my advanced ability to stick my nose where it doesn't belong I think I'll work fast. But I'm gonna have to be careful about what I say to other people, after all, a family secret should stay in the family.

''Jenny!'' My mother called me. ''Jenny, come inside I could use a hand.''

''Coming.'' I said and went inside the house. I found my mom in the living room unpacking our stuff from the boxes. She took a photo of her me and my dad and put it on the shelf.

''What do you think? Should I leave it there, or put it on the second shelf?'' I looked at it for a moment before answering.

''You should leave it there, it looks good.''

''Great.'' She smiled. ''Come and help me with these books. They're really heavy.''

''No problem.'' I said and helped her unpack most of our books and put it on the bookcase. When we were done we sat on the couch and rested for a while.

''I know this is a big change, but I know you're gonna make a lot of friends here.'' My mother said to me.

''I know I will.'' I smiled. ''It's just that Mystic Falls is so much smaller than Seattle. And quieter.''

My mother laughed and put an arm around my shoulders. ''My dear, Mystic Falls is all things but quiet.''

''We'll see'', I laughed.

A few minutes later my father came through the front door with a couple of bags in his hands.

''Hello ladies. I bring food.'' My father smiled at us.

''Let me help you with that.'' My mom said and gave my dad a quick kiss and then helped him with carry the food in the kitchen. And I just rolled my eyes and followed them. We unpacked our food and started eating.

''So, first day of school in a new town tomorrow. Are you excited? '' My dad asked me.

''Thrilled.'' I responded.

''Oh leave her alone Michael. Can't you see she's nervous.'' My mom said.

''I'm not nervous'', I defended myself. ''It's just strange, moving here and all. It happened so fast.''

''This place will grow on you. You'll see.'' My dad said.

We continued eating and talked about more cheerful subject. When we were done I went up to my room to unpack the rest of my stuff. After 2 hours I was finished with my room and it looked great. I was proud of myself. Then I took a shower and went to bed.

_**So this is the first chapter, the next will be up soon. I hope you liked it and if you didn't please tell me.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2**

I woke up early in the morning which gave me more than enough time to get ready for school. So I took a shower and went into the kitchen and had a light breakfast.

''Good morning.'' My dad said when he entered the kitchen.

''Morning.'' I said.

''Are you ready for school?''

''Yeah, my bag's in the hallway.'' I said and got up from the table.

''Good luck.'' He said to me.

''Thanks dad.'' I kissed him on the cheek.

I went in the hallway and put on my jacket.

''Do you need a ride to school?'' My mom asked when she came down the stairs.

''No thanks mom. I'm perfectly capable of driving my own car.''

''Okay love, drive safely and I'll see you at home.''

''Bye mom!'' I said as I went out the door. I got in my car and I started driving to school.

I knew the way because me and my parents drove by it yesterday so I knew where I was going.

I saw a lot of people in the parking lot and in front of the school. So when I parked my car and got out I got a lot of stares. I guess long red hair is easy to spot. I noticed a couple of guys checking me out as I made my way towards the school. Well I suppose this isn't going to be bad after all.

First class I had English and that went well. At least I didn't have to introduce myself in front of the class, thank God.

I was on my way to history class when I ran into someone.

''Sorry, I didn't see you.'' I apologized. Our stuff was all over the floor.

''No it's my fault.'' The brown haired girl said while we were picking up our books from the floor.

''I'm Elena.'' She said when we got up and she offered me her hand.

''Jenny'', I said and shook her hand.

''You're new here?'' She asked.

''Yeah, me and my parents just moved here.''

She smiled. ''Well, welcome to Mystic Falls. What class do you have next?''

''History'', I said.

''Me too. Come on, we'll go together.'' She said and we started walking down the hall, we talked along the way.

Elena was really nice. She told me she had a brother, Jeremy, he wasn't a lot younger than us.

We were talking outside of our classroom for a few minutes when a girl with brown wavy hair ran up to us.

''Elena I have to tell you something.'' She was obviously excited, and then she noticed me.

''Bonnie this is Jenny Black. Jenny this is Bonnie Bennett. Jenny's new in town.'' Elena introduced us.

Bonnie smiled to me. ''Well welcome to town and I hope you'll like it here.''

I smiled back. ''Thanks.''

''What did you want to tell me Bonnie?'' Elena asked her. And then the bell rang.

''I'll tell you later.''

The professor arrived and the class started.

Professor Saltzman was OK. He was young and he wasn't boring like my previous history teacher from Seattle. He was tall and he had a light brown short hair. His class was interesting and I noticed that the other students were actually paying attention. And when the class ended Elena and Bonnie were already outside the classroom waiting for me.

''So, how did you like professor Saltzman?'' Bonnie asked me.

''He was interesting. People were actually listening to him.'' I said.

They both laughed.

''Well he only moved here about two months ago. So he's new here.'' Elena said.

''Yeah and he's dating her aunt.'' Bonnie said to me.

My eyes widened. ''Your aunt is dating your history teacher.'' I said shocked. ''That's gotta hurt.''

''You have no idea.'' She said.

Bonnie and I laughed. She and I had our next class together so we went in the opposite direction from Elena who had biology. And after that class was over we went to the cafeteria and took some food.

I saw Elena sitting with a really hot guy. He had a light brown hair and he and Elena were laughing when we came. They both looked up.

''Jenny this is Stefan, Stefan meet Jenny. She just moved here.'' Elena was talking while Stefan was extending his hand.

''Hi'', I said as I shook his hand. As I did I got a sudden chill all over my body. But I didn't let anything show on my face. My smile didn't falter as I sat down.

''Nice to meet you.'' Stefan said and he smiled at me. He seemed like a nice guy but there was just something about him. Well I'll worry about it when I come home.

''So Stefan, big game next week. Are you tired of all the practices?'' Bonnie asked.

Stefan laughed. ''No I'm fine Bonnie.''

''Stefan's in the football team'', Elena explained. ''He's the quarterback.''

''Wow'', I said. ''So you get knocked down a lot.''

He laughed. ''Well I try not to get hit but sometime you just can't dodge them all.''

Now we all laughed.

''Hey, where's Caroline?'' Bonnie asked.

''She went looking for Matt. We haven't seen him the whole morning.'' Elena said.

''Don't worry, you'll meet Caroline too.'' Stefan said to me.

''Yeah and if she ever stops talking you could actually introduce yourself.'' Bonnie said and then she took a sip of her juice.

Stefan and Elena started laughing and then they tried to cover it up with coughs.

''What's so funny?'' A girl with blond hair and a tall guy with blond-brown hair came and sat at our table.

''I'll repeat, what's so funny?'' The girl said.

''Nothing Caroline. We were just talking about football.'' Elena said.

So this is Caroline. Well speak of the devil.

''Oh, the game'', her eyes flashed. ''I can't wait until next week.'' She seemed excited.

''Caroline, Matt this is Jenny.'' Bonnie introduced me.

We said hello to each other and then Carolines' eyes widened. ''Oh my God! I love your hair. Is it natural?'' She was admiring my long red hair.

''Yeah it's natural, and thanks.'' I said.

''Well it's amazing. I love it.'' She said.

''Calm down Caroline. It's just hair.'' Matt said to her.

''Just hair.'' If looks could kill Matt would not have a pulse. ''Do you have any idea how much time a girl spends on her hair. How much time and effort it takes just to make my hair look like this?'' She pointed at her perfectly looking hair.

She started talking about her hair and well I wasn't listening to the rest.

I was too busy trying not to burst into laughs at the look on Matts face when Caroline started explaining things about hair to him. I saw Elena, Stefan and Bonnie doing the same. They had their hands over their mouths and were trying not to laugh too loud.

When she finished talking she asked me about my life in Seattle and others joined in. So pretty soon we were all laughing and telling jokes. It was fun being with them. They were all pretty good friends and basically knew each other since preschool. Well except Stefan who also moved here recently (and by that I mean before four-five months) and he and Elena have been together since he came. And Matt and Caroline are another couple in the group. And well they are the perfect high school couple. He is a football player and she is the head cheerleader. So I take it I'm in the popular crowd.

After we were finished with our food we all headed to our classes and I got some time to think about that weird feeling I got when I touched Stefan. I mean what was all that about, I never felt anything like it before. I got chills all over my body, it was freaking terrifying. I have a bad feeling and I don't know what the hell it's about.

After the school was over Elena invited me to go and grab a drink with them at a town bar, and I went with them.

The Grill (as everybody called it) was a nice place. It reminded me of a bar me and my friends used to go to back in Seattle.

When we arrived we ordered a couple of cokes (since we weren't allowed to drink because we're under age, but come on we're all like 17 I mean drinking is not something we don't know anything about) and then we played some pool. I played pool all the time in Seattle so I kicked ass here. And I gotta give it to Stefan 'cause he played as good as I did.

And as we sat down again to finish up our drinks I noticed a gorgeous guy sitting at the bar and he was looking our way. So when he saw me looking at him our eyes locked. And when I say that he is gorgeous I mean that he is HOT AS HELL.

He had black hair and his eyes seemed dark from where I was sitting. He looked like a sculpture that somebody moved on a bar stool and dressed it in black; black boots, black jeans, black T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was absolutely perfect and we were staring in each others eyes. I just couldn't look away from his eyes until I heard Bonnie saying my name and then telling me something. My eyes broke away from his and I turned to Bonnie.

I was wondering if he was still watching me when I remembered that I didn't tell my parents that I was going here after school and they will probably be worried.

''Hey guys I should probably go home, I'll see you tomorrow.'' I said as I got up from the table.

There were a lot of ''See ya'' and ''Bye'' as I was leaving.

I threw one last glance to the bar but my mystery guy wasn't there so I was a little sad when I got out of the bar and walked to my car. I was just about to get in when I saw something to my right.

My mystery guy was leaning on a car parked next to mine. He was just a few feet away from me. How come I didn't see him there a second ago.

He took a step closer to me. ''Hello.'' His voice was mesmerizing. I could just stare at him for hours.

''Hi.'' I said.

He smiled. ''I saw you inside sitting with my brother and I just couldn't help…''

''Your brother?'' I interrupted.

He smiled again. ''Yes, Stefan is my brother'', well good looks run in the family. ''And I don't usually see him in the company of a beautiful woman.'' He obviously didn't notice Elena or Caroline or Bonnie.

He stepped in closer but I didn't back away.

''He didn't tell me he had a hot brother either.'' I smiled back.

He had a cocky smile on his face and he was really close to me now.

''I didn't catch your name.'' I said.

''Damon'', he said and he had me backed up against my car with him only a few inches away from me, but he still wasn't touching me. ''And yours would be…''

I was totally wrong about his eyes earlier. They weren't dark at all, they were blue.

''Jenny'', I said.

''No last name?'' He asked.

I smiled and moved my lips closer to his. They were almost touching.

''You can ask your brother about my last name.'' I whispered and turned around, as I did my body brushed against his.

I got into my car and drove off. I watched him in my rear view mirror. He was standing there with a smile on his face.

Well it appears that this town isn't going to be boring at all. I smiled to myself.


	3. The Bennetts

_**Than you for read**__**ing and reviewing. If I have any spelling mistakes feel free to point out. =]**_

**Chapter 3 – The Bennetts**

When I got home I found my parents watching TV.

''Jenny where were you?'' My dad asked me.

''I went to the Grill with some friends after school. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I forgot.''

He smiled. ''It's okay. I knew you would make friends quickly.''

''Well you were right.'' I smiled and went to my room.

I put my bag on my desk and threw myself on the bed. I took the book of my nightstand and continued reading where I left off.

I read for some time and when I heard my mom calling me. I put down the book and went downstairs for dinner.

After we finished eating I helped clean up the dishes and then went back to my room to turn into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt I usually slept in. As I changed I got a weird feeling. I quickly put on my T-shirt and looked out the window.

And found nothing unusual. What was I thinking? That somebody was watching me, I'm on the second floor for God's sake.

There was some movement in the trees but nothing more than that.

Great, I'm getting paranoid over some birds. I must be really tired.

I turned the lights off and crawled in my bed, and after a few minutes I was sound asleep.

When I arrived to school tomorrow morning I met the guys at the parking lot. We talked for a while and then we started walking towards the school. And somehow I ended up walking next to Stefan.

''My brother told me that he met you yesterday.'' He said to me.

''Oh yeah, I met Damon outside the Grill yesterday, he… welcomed me to town.'' I said.

He had a weird look on his face. ''Well I'll give you a friendly warning. You should stay away from him. He's not exactly boyfriend material.''

''Okay I'll keep that in mind.'' I was smiling but this was really awkward. What the hell's with the ''He's not boyfriend material''? I only met the guy, and okay he was really hot, but boyfriend? That would be a little too far.

Stefan smiled back and the tension seemed to wear off. We started talking about school and the Damon issue slipped off my mind. The guys told me a lot about the professors and which ones I should look out for. They were really helpful and I liked being a part of their group.

My first classes went OK and so did lunch. I had fun with the girls and Matt and Stefan didn't mind being surrounded with girls. And I finally met Elena's brother Jeremy. Everybody knew him and they treated him like he was their younger brother, he was OK by me.

The rest of the classes went well to. And when I got home my mom was already there but she was getting ready to leave again.

''Hey mom! Where are you going?''

''I'm going to visit a very old friend of mine. Her name is Sheila Bennett.''

''Bennett'', I said. ''As in Bonnie Bennett?''

''Yes, that's her granddaughter. Do you know her?''

''Yeah we're friends. Why are you asking?''

She smiled. ''Honey the Bennetts are a line of powerful witches. Their bloodline is strong as is ours.''

I was shocked. ''You mean Bonnie is a witch too? But I didn't feel anything about her.''

''That's because she's young and her grandmother only just started teaching her about her legacy.''

''She started teaching her now.'' I was surprised. ''Why did she wait that long, I mean, you started teaching me when I was like five years old.'' No wonder I haven't felt anything, she probably doesn't have much power yet.

''I don't know. But you know what, I want you to come with me. Do you have a lot to study for tomorrow?'' She asked me.

''No'', I said quickly. This is my chance to meet an old powerful witch and I'm not going to miss it. ''I'm free and I'm coming with you.'' I grabbed my bag and followed my mom in her car.

The drive was short and my mom parked her car in front of a small white house.

We got out of the car and went to the front door. I was really excited that I was finally going to meet another witch. My mom and I were both witches and my dad knew about it, of course, and he loved us both no matter what. But I have never met another witch before so I was both excited and nervous right now.

My mom knocked on the door and after a minute or so a woman with brown eyes and curly brown short hair opened the door.

She smiled when she saw my mother. ''Rachel, I heard you were coming back to town.''

''Sheila it's so good to see you again.'' The two witches hugged.

When the hug ended Sheila focused her attention on me. ''And this must be Jenny.'' She said.

I smiled. ''It's nice to meet you.''

''It's very nice to meet you too.'' She stretched out her hand and I shook it.

Sheila smiled to my mother. ''She's a strong one.'' She said and went inside the house.

My mom smiled to me and put an arm around me. We followed Sheila inside the house.

Her house was nicely decorated. It had a lot of pictures and there were books and bookshelves everywhere. I guess Sheila liked to read.

I must admit Sheila kind of surprised me. I expected a gray old woman dressed all in black with cauldrons everywhere and a black cat running around, but she was just a nice lady. And she didn't even look very old, I mean when my mother told me that she was Bonnie's grandmother I thought she was going to be a wrinkled old woman. Sheila wasn't what I imagined she would look like.

We went into the living room and my mom and I sat on the couch while Sheila was still standing.

''Do you want something to drink. Some tea perhaps?'' She asked us.

''Tea would be great.'' My mom smiled.

''Of course.'' I said.

Sheila smiled and went out of the room. My mom got up off the couch and went to a bookcase. She took a book and opened it. I went up to her to see what she was looking at.

It was a normal old looking book, nothing special.

''The Bennetts have lived in this town since it was founded.'' My mom started talking to me. ''Generation after generation of powerful witches. Our family moved here the same time they did and we've been working together ever since…'' My mom kept telling me how our families were connected through the years and how we've been working together on our spells and on our powers.

When Sheila came back with tea my mom put the book back on the bookcase and we sat back on the couch. Sheila and my mom started talking while I was sipping my tea and listening to them.

Sheila was telling me how my mom was so stubborn when she was younger and how she taught my mom almost everything she knows now about being a witch.

''I had a lot of trouble with your mother.'' Sheila smiled to me. ''I hope you won't be as much as trouble as she was.''

''What do you mean you hope I won't be as much trouble as she was?'' I asked.

''Well I may be old, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve and I would like to teach you and my granddaughter some of them.'' She smiled.

I grinned. ''That would be great.''

''Yes that would be great. You and Bonnie could come over some times and I'm sure Sheila has a lot of things she could teach you girls.'' My mom said.

''I believe I do.'' Sheila said. ''After all look at all the things I taught you.''

My mother smiled. ''Well Sheila it was a pleasure seeing you again but I'm afraid we should be going home.'' My mom said and then she got up and I followed as she and Sheila started walking towards the front door.

''Feel free to stop by anytime you want.'' Sheila said to my mother. ''Jenny it was nice meeting you and I hope I'll see you and Bonnie in my house again soon.''

''Of course, and it was nice meeting you too Miss Bennett.'' I smiled.

She laughed. '' ''Miss'', well I think we'll get along just fine.''

After that we said our goodbyes and me and my mom left.

''So did you like her?'' My mom asked me while we were driving home.

''Yeah, she's great.''

''Yes she is. And she is a great teacher and a powerful witch, and you'll learn a lot from her.'' She smiled.

''I hope I will.'' I said and turned my head to look through the window.

I finally got what my mom meant when she said that this town was all things but quiet.

_**Again, thanks for reading and sorry it took me so long to update. **_


End file.
